


Holding On

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [94]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Homesickness, Prompt Fic, Simple Pleasures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt - Merrill/Stroud - hold that thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

“Wait!” The waif of an elf rushed toward Stroud as he slung the boy’s arm around his shoulder. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes red and bright.

“We must not delay, if we are to save your friend,” he said gruffly.

She shook her head. “It’s not that. I mean, Carver’s important too, and I want him to live and maybe ride a griffon one day, but…oh dear. What I mean is, I want to ask you, the Warden-Commander—is she well? Does she still have all her fingers, and does she still wiggle her feet in the grass? It’s important, to wiggle your feet in the grass sometimes.”

Stroud stared at her for a good long while, and his features softened just a little. “Hold that thought,” he said, and turned to go.

Merrill never saw him again. And—what was it he had said? A thought couldn’t be held. It was like holding water or wind, a slippery, teasing thing that slips through your fingers to be lost forever.

But some weeks later, Hawke passed her a letter with a double-headed griffon seal, and when she cracked the wax apart she found a handful of dry grass. She could hold that, and it smelled just like home.


End file.
